


Baby, don't say no.

by sxngbird



Series: Home. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Pregnant Sex, Self-Lubrication, just tooru being a horny pregnant omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxngbird/pseuds/sxngbird
Summary: Oikawa se encuentra en medio de su quinto mes de embarazo, pero su apetito sexual ha aumentado exponencialmente. Ushijima, por otro lado,  (casi) nunca puede negarse a los deseos de su amado omega (omegaverse!ushioi).





	Baby, don't say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me escribiendo más porno omegaverse de mi otp para saciar mis deseos frustrados de rolear ushioi. Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes en vez de estar escribiendo porno, but here I am being a disappointment to my family.
> 
> Algún día escribiré una historia más compleja y profunda... algún día.

Lo primero que Oikawa hizo al despertar por la mañana fue buscar el ancho cuerpo de su alfa al otro lado de la cama, solo para caer inmediatamente en la cuenta de que Ushijima no estaba ahí. El omega se sentó con toda la pereza posible al borde de la amplia cama matrimonial y permaneció ahí varios minutos, tallándose los ojos adormilados con el reverso de su mano derecha mientras decidía si levantarse valía o no la pena. Al estar en medio de su quinto mes de embarazo, moverse todavía no era una tarea precisamente complicada (en realidad, su vientre redondeado aun no era _tan enorme_ como él creía que era), mas Oikawa nunca fue un gran amante de las mañanas, así que salir de la cama no era una opción del todo factible para él en ese momento.   
  
Sin embargo, al hallarse en pleno estado de gestación, su apetito había incrementado considerablemente al igual que sus antojos extraños y demás hábitos extravagantes propios de los omegas embarazados, por lo que el castaño gradualmente terminó decidiéndose a ir a la cocina por algo de comida en vista de que Ushijima todavía no le había llevado el desayuno a la cama (algo que el alfa había empezado a hacer con mayor frecuencia desde que Oikawa confirmó su embarazo).   
  
Un apetecible olor dulce llegó a sus fosas nasales tan pronto dejó la habitación principal del departamento. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en cuanto entró a la cocina: aquel delicioso aroma provenía de una gran pila de panqueques recién preparados por su esposo, quien se encontraba frente a la estufa con un ridículo mandil demasiado pequeño para él encima de sus pantalones oscuros y su blanca camisa perfectamente planchada.   
  
El pecho del omega se oprimió con ligereza ante la escena; estaba sumamente conmovido. No le cabía duda de que Ushijima era un excelente esposo (y ahora padre de familia), pero después de seis años de casados y varios más de conocerse, las nobles acciones de su alfa todavía no dejaban de sorprenderle.   
  
Ushijima, ajeno a la mirada cautivada de su omega, permaneció profundamente concentrado en los panqueques que se encontraban calentándose sobre la sartén. Oikawa tomó ventaja de esto para acercarse a él de manera silenciosa y enseguida le abrazó desde atrás, hundiendo su rostro en la amplia espalda ajena mientras sus brazos rodeaban suavemente la cintura del más alto.

Ushijima olía a la costosa colonia que utilizaba para ocasiones especiales.  Oikawa no tuvo de otra más que acurrucar su rostro en la fina tela de la camisa impropia,  buscando que la deliciosa y masculina fragancia de su esposo quedara impregnada en sus finas facciones.  
  
—Buenos días, Tooru —dijo Ushijima sin sobresaltarse ni mostrar atisbo alguno de sorpresa ante la repentina aparición de su esposo. Oikawa por un instante intentó abrazarle con más fuerza, mas el marcado abultamiento en su abdomen impidió que pudiera cumplir sus intenciones.   
  
—¿Panqueques? —Murmuró Oikawa con la voz ligeramente apagada al tener los labios presionados contra la tela que cubría la espalda del más alto. Por la forma en la que hallaba vestido, resultaba evidente que Ushijima estaba a punto de irse a la oficina.   
  
A Oikawa le fascinaba la idea de que su esposo se levantara más temprano de lo normal solo para prepararle el desayuno, aunque de vez en cuando se sentía un poco culpable por ello. El castaño era consciente de que estaba muy lejos de ser el esposo modelo que sus padres deseaba que fuera —Oikawa apenas sabía cocinar un par de cosas sencillas y odiaba con todo su ser hacer los quehaceres domésticos—, aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que no adoraba las atenciones que recibía por parte de su alfa, sobre todo después de tener la prueba de embarazo positiva entre sus manos (Ushijima se volvió mucho más consentidor después de eso, pero Oikawa no podía quejarse de ello).  
  
—Sí  —contestó el alfa con simpleza, moviéndose cuidadosamente para pasar la última porción de panqueques de la sartén a su respectivo plato—. ¿Tu turno en el hospital comienza a las diez?   
  
—Ajá.   
  
Oikawa se separó de Ushijima solo para agarrar con su diestra un pedazo de los panqueques recién hechos, ignorando la mirada severa que recibió por parte de su esposo al hacerlo. Sabía que Ushijima era un hombre sumamente metódico que gustaba de llevar un orden de cada cosa que hacía (incluyendo preparar un simple desayuno) y que aquella expresión suya significaba algo así como "espera a que lleve el plato a la mesa", pero Oikawa también sabía que su alfa casi nunca tenía el corazón para regañarlo o enojarse por mucho tiempo con él.   
  
Oikawa secretamente adoraba tener semejante poder sobre su alfa.  
  
Naturalmente, fue cuestión de segundos para que el más alto relajara su semblante, terminando por regalarle una muy pequeña sonrisa enternecida a su omega. Al notar el gesto, Oikawa le sujetó de ambas mejillas y le besó justo en el centro de los labios, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de la suavidad y el ligero sabor a pasta dental impregnado en la boca de su esposo. Las manos de Ushijima se colaron en el reducido espacio que quedaba entre los dos, colocándose inmediatamente sobre el abdomen hinchado de su omega, quien en automático se estremeció ante el contacto que se sentía un tanto frío a pesar de que las palmas ajenas se encontraban a una temperatura bastante razonable.   
  
El beso se alargó más de lo esperado, tornándose gradualmente en un contacto mucho más profundo y húmedo, íntimo. Las lenguas de ambos se movían de manera sincronizada al mismo tiempo que las manos de Ushijima acariciaban directamente la piel cálida del redondo vientre del omega, cuyos quejidos de placer no se hicieron esperar por mucho tiempo. Al hallarse en un estado sumamente sensible a los estímulos, el cuerpo del omega no tardó en reaccionar al apasionado beso que estaba compartiendo con su alfa: Oikawa ya podía sentir la sensación de humedad cayendo obscenamente sobre sus muslos al mismo tiempo que su calor corporal iba ascendiendo segundo a segundo.  
  
Tras un largo rato de besarse sin detenerse más que para llenarse los pulmones con un poco de oxígeno, Ushijima interrumpió el beso, ganándose un quejido enojado por parte de su omega. Oikawa enseguida volvió a agarrarle de las mejillas y trató de reanudar el beso, pero el alfa puso resistencia a cada uno de sus intentos.   
  
—Tooru, tengo que ir a la oficina —explicó Ushijima ligeramente avergonzado y no tan seguro como seguramente pretendía mostrarse—. Hoy tengo una reunión muy importante con...  
  
—No me importa —interrumpió Oikawa de forma contundente, repartiendo besos húmedos por todo el rostro de su alfa como para hacerle cambiar de parecer—. Quédate conmigo.  
  
—Tooru, no puedo...  
  
Un siseo travieso fue liberado de los insistentes labios del omega, que no había dejado de depositar beso tras beso sobre el acalorado rostro de Ushijima. Era consciente de lo importante que era el trabajo de Ushijima para él y de las responsabilidades que ambos tenían como personas adultas y productivas, pero en ese instante estaba demasiado ocupado imaginándose el nudo de su alfa en su interior como para prestarle importancia a sus obligaciones.   
  
Además, estaba seguro de que ya podía sentir la erección ajena presionándose contra sus piernas, y no deseaba dejar ir a su esposo al trabajo con semejante problema debajo de sus pantalones.  
  
—Por favor, _daddy..._ —Musitó en tono necesitado, arrastrando a propósito cada una de sus palabras con el fin de darle mayor énfasis a su petición. Sonaba tan urgido que incluso él mismo se sintió un tanto avergonzado por sus acciones—. Estoy tan mojado para ti. Te necesito adentro de mí...   
  
Ushijima Wakatoshi era un hombre responsable y de decisiones firmes. Sin embargo, con una pareja tan irresistible como la suya, resultaba prácticamente imposible mantenerse centrado en lo correcto.  
  
No podía evitarlo. Ushijima simplemente no era capaz de negarse a los deseos de su omega (ni a todo lo que Oikawa Tooru provocaba en él).  
  
Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cómo fue que lograron moverse a la sala del departamento. Si bien la distancia entre la cocina y el living no era muy grande —aunque ciertamente lo era en comparación con aquel departamento que compartieron durante la universidad—, tampoco podía decirse que era sencillo trasladarse de un lado a otro. Aun así, Ushijima se las arregló para tener a Oikawa tendido boca arriba sobre el sillón más amplio de la sala, con las largas piernas abiertas y la delgada camiseta de su pijama levantada por encima de sus pectorales ligeramente hinchados por el embarazo. Los labios del ex capitán de Shiratorizawa se encontraban presionados alrededor de uno de los pezones ajenos mientras su zurda se encargaba de bombear lentamente la erección del omega, cuyos gemidos suaves y jadeos constantes eran los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar por todo el lugar junto con los obscenos chasquidos que el alfa emitía cada vez que succionaba el botón erecto del castaño.   
  
—Alfa, ahh... —Habló el omega con evidente dificultad, abriendo más sus piernas como para invitar a su esposo a acomodarse mejor entre ellas. La posición ciertamente no era muy cómoda para el alfa, aunque a Ushijima eso no le importaba en absoluto—. E-es suficiente.  
  
Ushijima soltó de pronto la tetilla inflamada de Oikawa, relamiéndose los labios justo después. De inmediato y sin decir nada, guio su atención al rostro del omega, atrapando enseguida los labios de este entre los suyos para iniciar un beso igual de hambriento y húmedo que todos los anteriores. Las manos de Oikawa rápidamente se enlazaron en la parte trasera del cuello adverso, atrayéndolo un poco más hacia su propio cuerpo y olvidando por un segundo el pequeño gran detalle (su vientre abultado) que los separaba.  
  
—Quiero montarte —confesó Oikawa contra los labios de su alfa, paseando la punta de su lengua sobre las comisuras adversas de manera seductora, insinuante—. Quiero montarme sobre tu polla hasta que tu nudo se forme y vacíes tu espeso semen caliente en mi interior, como si quisieras poner más  cachorros en mi vientre.   
  
El alfa emitió un gruñido gutural casi de manera involuntaria, denotando su evidente estado de excitación ante las descaras provocaciones de su omega. Sus ojos ardían con deseo puro y su miembro ya había empezado a palpitar de manera placentera y a la vez dolorosa, señal de que le urgía liberar su esencia lo más pronto posible en el estrecho interior de su omega.   
  
—Tú también lo quieres, ¿no es así, daddy? —Insisitó Oikawa, sonriendo de lado a lado de manera cínica, consciente de que tenía a Ushijima comiendo de su mano. Discretamente bajó su diestra a su propia entrepierna y tomó la mano de Ushijima que le estaba masturbando, llevándola enseguida a la altura de su estómago—. Lléname. Quiero tus bebés aquí. Quiero que me dejes tan hinchado con tus cachorros que apenas pueda moverme. Quiero que me preñes una y otra vez, hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda soportar más camadas y que todos sepan que estoy lleno de los cachorros de mi alfa.  
  
Poco antes de que sus labios fueran nuevamente capturados por los ajenos, Oikawa pudo ver cómo los ojos dorados de Ushijima parecieron destellar ante sus últimas provocaciones. Sin dudarlo, el castaño correspondió el beso al instante, sintiendo las fuertes exhalaciones de su alfa chocando contra su propio rostro así como la tan bien conocida sensación húmeda y pegajosa brotando de su entrada expuesta. Por fortuna, los gruesos dedos de Ushijima pronto llegaron a donde Oikawa tanto lo necesitaba y no tardaron en comenzar a restregarse alrededor del pequeño orificio, esparciendo los fluidos naturales del omega y presionándose como si estuviesen a punto de penetrarlo. Oikawa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, disfrutando de las discretas contracciones en su intimidad, la cual parecía querer succionar los dígitos adversos hacia su necesitado interior, justo como si se tratara del grueso nudo de su alfa.  
  
Procurando no romper el beso, Ushijima por fin insertó su dedo índice en la apretada cavidad de su pareja, hallándola más relajada que de costumbre a pesar de que llevaban ya más de una semana sin tener sexo.  Después de confirmar la gestación del omega, el médico les indicó que debían ser más cuidados durante las relaciones sexuales debido a que el embarazo era considerado de alto riesgo tanto para el bebé como para Oikawa. Asustado, Ushijima propuso mantenerse en abstinencia hasta que naciera el bebé, pero Oikawa insistió en que debían hacerlo de vez en cuando (sus hormonas sufrieron drásticos cambios, por lo que aun cuando ya no tenía que soportar los molestos celos de omega, su líbido pareció aumentar después del tercer mes de gestación). Y si bien a Ushijima le gustaba hacer feliz a su pareja y casi nunca le negaba nada, era capaz de contener sus inmensas ganas de follar a Oikawa (y de decirle que no a este) con tal de asegurar el bienestar de su omega e hijo.   
  
—¡Ah, Wakatoshi! —Gimió el omega, arqueando su espalda contra el mullido sofá al sentir cómo la punta del dígito intruso se curvaba en su interior, frotándose de forma deliciosa en sus paredes cálidas y húmedas.  
  
Creyendo que la repentina intrusión le había causado malestar a su omega, el más alto volvió a besarle en la boca para disimular parte del dolor que Oikawa sentía. No obstante, aquello estaba muy lejos de la realidad: el omega se encontraba realmente excitado y deseoso de más, y prueba de ello era la forma insistente con la que movía sus caderas en un intento por profundizar la penetración.  
  
Ushijima continuó preparando el interior del omega, metiendo en él más dedos de forma lenta y gradual. De igual modo, sus labios regresaron al pecho del más bajo luego de un par de minutos, pegándose al pezón que aún no había marcado con sus dientes y saliva. Aquello incrementó el placer del omega de manera exponencial y, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de ser estimulado tanto en su pecho como en sus zonas íntimas, Oikawa terminó corriéndose sobre su abdomen con un gemido bastante agudo y sonoro, sin la necesidad de que su miembro de omega fuera estimulado.  
  
—Wakatoshi... —Le llamó entre jadeos, presionando fuertemente sus ojos a la vez que pasaba su diestra encima de su frente, retirando de ella los flequillos rebeldes que se habían pegado a su rostro con todo el sudor derramado—. Déjame montarte. Quiero subirme a tu polla y...  
  
—No —contestó el alfa cortantemente tras separarse del mancillado pezón del omega, cuyo pecho ya se hallaba cubierto de marcas rojizas, sudor y saliva por doquier.  Enseguida se levantó y se posicionó entre las firmes piernas del castaño, abriendo la cremallera de su pantalón solo lo suficiente para liberar su hinchada erección.

 Indignado, Oikawa le miró extrañado y a punto estuvo de rezongar, mas el roce del endurecido falo ajeno sobre su mojada entrada le hizo cambiar de planes inmediatamente.  
  
—Es demasiado peligroso, Tooru —añadió el alfa mientras restregaba su glande entre los glúteos partidos del armador, cubriendo su extensión con los fluidos ajenos para lubricarla lo suficiente y así evitar que la penetración resultara dolorosa para el omega.  
  
Oikawa emitió un gruñido y le miró de mala gana; realmente odiaba lo serio (obsesivo) que Ushijima podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de su seguridad y la del bebé.  
  
Aquella no era la primera vez que Ushijima se rehusaba a hacer una de las posiciones favoritas de Tooru. Lo mismo sucedió la vez que Oikawa intentó ponerse en cuatro para él (Ushijima le detuvo argumentando que era demasiado peligroso para el bebé y Oikawa terminó quejándose de eso por toda una semana) y cuando le pidió que le follara contra la mesa (Ushijima tuvo miedo de que el omega dejara caer todo su peso sobre su propio vientre y Oikawa nuevamente se enojó por varios días), entre muchas otras situaciones desafortunadas. El omega entendía perfectamente bien las razones de su esposo y estaba agradecido por ello, mas no podía evitar sentirse frustrado al pensar que tenía que esperar varios meses para volver a follar de la forma que él quería.   
  
—Wakatoshi, por favor —dijo con cierto tono sarcástico, visiblemente exasperado. Intentó separarse de él para hacer justo lo que deseaba (realmente no le veía lo peligroso a colocarse sobre el regazo de su esposo por un par de minutos), pero Ushijima le detuvo antes de que pudiera levantarse—. Yo solo quiero...  
  
—Lo siento, Tooru. No voy a permitir que te lastimes o al bebé por cumplir uno de tus caprichos.   
  
—No seas ridículo, _Ushiwaka-chan._ —El castaño notó que su esposo frunció su entrecejo al escuchar aquel sobrenombre que él mismo le había puesto cuando aún eran rivales, pero decidió no prestarle atención. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que Tooru le llamaba de esa forma y, las veces que lo hacía, no significaban algo precisamente bueno-—.  Voy a ser cuidadoso, ¿sí? No lo haré con tanta fuerza y…  
  
—No —declaró Ushijima de manera firme, casi severa. Un escalofrío recorrió al omega del cuello a las puntas de sus pies, haciéndole estremecer como cada vez que su alfa usaba aquel tono autoritario con él—. Vas a lastimarte.   
  
Al no salirse con la suya, el armador lanzó un gruñido lleno de frustración, adoptando su ya casi habitual expresión de enfado que le daba la apariencia de un niño pequeño haciendo rabietas. Una idea pronto cruzó su cabeza y, en lugar de tomarse su tiempo para considerarla, optó por llevarla a cabo sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias.  
  
—Entonces tendré que montarme en las piernas de otro alfa.  
  
Una sonrisa autosuficiente se había plasmado orgullosamente en sus labios, haciéndole parecer más cínico y desvergonzado de lo que realmente era. Ushijima le observó con las cejas nuevamente fruncidas; los indicios de enojo y celos poco a poco comenzaban a aparecer en su semblante típicamente inexpresivo.   
  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
  
—Que si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, entonces tendré que irme con alguien que sí me deje montar su polla. Quizás Iwa-chan quiera...  
  
Su discurso provocativo fue interrumpido por los labios furiosos de Ushijima, los cuales automáticamente se presionaron sobre los suyos como para callarle de una vez por todas. Oikawa se sobresaltó ante la rudeza de las acciones ajenas y emitió un chillido ahogado, mas la boca insistente de su esposo no le permitió realizar una queja coherente.  
  
Ushijima conocía bien las intenciones de su omega. Luego de más de seis años de relación, el alfa había aprendido a reconocer las bromas y provocaciones que su atrevido omega constantemente le hacía solo para incordiarle. Ciertamente, Ushijima confiaba totalmente en su esposo y conocía perfectamente bien su naturaleza desafiante, pero siendo un alfa posesivo y sumamente celoso, no podía evitar sentirse enfadado cada vez que Oikawa hacía uno de esos comentarios, sobre todo cuando mencionaba a su mejor amigo.

Ushijima no odiaba a Iwaizumi —en realidad, la relación entre ambos era bastante cordial—, pero después de creer por muchos años que Oikawa tenía un _enlace especial_ con el ex as de Aoba Johsai, Ushijima todavía sentía cierto recelo contra el mejor amigo de su esposo.   
  
Mientras le besaba de manera descuidada y sin tacto alguno, Ushijima posicionó una vez más su miembro erecto entre los glúteos del omega, provocando que este volviera a temblar bajo su cuerpo. Sin decir nada más al respecto, finalmente presionó la punta de su erección contra el orificio impropio hasta que logró insertar de golpe poco menos de la mitad de su extensión en el cálido y húmedo pasadizo,  del cual al instante comenzó a emanar involuntariamente una colosal cantidad de lubricante natural con el fin de preparar el cuerpo del omega para recibir el grueso nudo de su alfa.  
  
Oikawa gimió con todas sus fuerzas, deformando su bonito rostro enrojecido en una mueca de placer mezclado con un poco de dolor. Ushijima le silenció de inmediato al unir las bocas de ambos en un beso ya no tan profundo u obsceno, sino más bien dulce y reconfortante. Si bien la esencia secretada por el omega claramente indicaba que este se encontraba totalmente complacido y excitado, el alfa no tardó en recuperar todos sus sentidos, cayendo en la cuenta de que había puesto en peligro a su omega e hijo al penetrar a Oikawa sin la misma precaución de siempre.   
  
—¿Estás bien, Tooru? —Cuestionó evidentemente consternado, sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a liberar el aroma especial que solo utilizaba para reconfortar a su omega en momentos difíciles. Se había quedado estático, limitándose a repartir besos suaves por todo el rostro transpirado de su pareja. —Lo siento. Mis intenciones no eran causarte dolor o...  
  
El castaño notó de inmediato la preocupación de su esposo y le tomó de las mejillas con el mismo afecto que sintió cuando le vio detrás de la estufa preparando panqueques para el desayuno. Sonriendo con ternura, le besó suavemente, buscando indicarle a su amado que todo estaba bien.  
  
—Estoy bien, Waka-chan —respondió sonriente, acariciando el rostro de su esposo con las puntas de sus pulgares—. Pero ahora necesito que me folles, por favor. Sabes que odio esperar.  
  
Ushijima le devolvió el último beso y aunque Oikawa cerró los ojos por un momento,  el armador casi pudo jurar que su alfa le regresó también la sonrisa.  
  
El alfa agarró cuidadosamente los muslos desnudos del omega y poco a poco comenzó a moverse contra él, iniciando con embestidas lentas y firmes que eventualmente fueron tornándose más rápidas y fuertes, erráticas. Oikawa inconscientemente empezó a soltar más de sus fluidos de omega, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de ser llenado hasta el fondo por el ancho y palpitante falo de su alfa, cuyo incipiente nudo besaba su estrecha entrada cada vez que la pelvis de Ushijima se impactaba contra sus nalgas.  
  
Entre tanto, el castaño llevó sus manos a su propio pecho y enseguida comenzó a acariciar sus pectorales con las puntas de sus dedos, estimulando los ya bastante hinchados pezones como si quisiera sacar algo de ellos. Un mes atrás, Oikawa notó que sus pechos habían comenzado a crecer y liberar unas cuantas gotas de líquido transparente cada vez que los apretaba, lo cual indicaba que su cuerpo ya empezaba a preparar leche para la llegada de su bebé. El omega incluso tuvo que empezar a usar (en contra de su voluntad) sostenes protectores para evitar manchar su ropa accidentalmente en el trabajo o en la calle, aunque al cabo de unos días descubrió que su esposo parecía haber adoptado cierto fetiche con sus nuevos pechos. A Oikawa todavía no terminaban de gustarle del todo —sobre todo porque había días en los que el dolor y la hinchazón de sus pezones rayaba en lo insoportable—, mas no podía negar que le encantaba utilizarlos para provocar a Ushijima; a veces vistiendo lencería femenina que resaltara sus pequeños pechos, a veces simplemente acariciándolos para el deleite visual de su alfa.

  
La mirada intensa de Ushijima se fijó en las manos del omega mientras este último apretaba sus propios pechos con movimientos circulares y obscenos. Oikawa le sintió temblar en su interior y eso le hizo sonreír con malicia; estaba satisfecho con la reacción obtenida.  
  
—Daddy... —Le llamó Oikawa haciendo uso de aquel tono inocente que solo utilizaba cuando necesitaba manipular a su alfa—. Me duelen mucho... Haz algo, por favor…  
  
El omega batió sus largas pestañas para el alfa, mordiendo su labio inferior de modo que su expresión le daba una apariencia entre seductora y adorable.    
  
La erección de Ushijima tembló de nuevo en el recto del omega, expulsando una pequeña cantidad de líquido preseminal que solo ayudó a que las embestidas fueran más fluidas y que el interior de su esposo quedara aún más mojado.   
  
Sin dejar de moverse contra él, Ushijima descendió una vez más y, cuidando no ejercer demasiada presión sobre el vientre impropio, volvió a atrapar uno de los pezones del omega entre sus labios,  comenzando enseguida a succionarlo y lamerlo con el mismo fervor con el que Oikawa previamente se encontraba masajeándolos. El castaño jadeó y rápidamente hundió sus manos en la nuca de su alfa, enredando al instante sus dedos entre los desordenados cabellos de oscuro color oliva sin llegar a tirar de ellos.   
  
La presión en su vientre bajo aumentó al igual que aquella alojada nuevamente en su entrepierna, lo cual indicaba que no iba a durar mucho tiempo antes de que terminara corriéndose por segunda vez en el día.   
  
—Sí, así... Justo así... —Repetía el omega como si solo conociera esas palabras, removiéndose de tanto en tanto sobre el reducido espacio del sillón que, por fortuna, era lo suficientemente amplio para que el omega pudiera acomodarse en él con las piernas abiertas—. Justo así, daddy...   
  
La lengua de Ushijima danzaba libremente sobre el botón ya erecto, cubriéndolo con saliva a la vez que sus dientes se clavaban alrededor de la areola, formando pequeñas muescas sobre la pálida piel de su omega que ya había comenzado a teñirse de rosado claro. El alfa ya podía percibir cierto sabor dulce en su boca, aunque debido a que el pecho del omega se encontraba totalmente empapado de saliva y sudor, no podía distinguir si se trataba o no de la leche de Oikawa.   
  
De pronto, una especial estocada causó que todo el cuerpo del más bajo se sacudiera contra el mueble de manera alarmante. Una fuerte oleada de placer cayó sobre su cuerpo de inmediato, pues Ushijima finalmente había encontrado el ángulo correcto.   
  
—Ahí, daddy, a-ahí... —Pidió con la voz ronca, como si estuviese a punto de quedarse sin aliento. Sus manos inconscientemente se habían aferrado con fuerza a la cabellera del más alto, jalando las finas hebras oscuras sin cuidado alguno—. Por favor, por favor... más, ahí...  
  
Ushijima hizo una mueca de dolor, en parte por el ardor que rápidamente comenzó a propagarse por todo su cuero cabelludo, en parte porque ya le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse (y porque el súbito estrechamiento de la cavidad ajena no le estaba ayudando en absoluto). Sin embargo, pronto volvió a tomar su posición previa, levantándose un tanto para así poder darle mayor potencia a sus embestidas mientras le sujetaba firmemente de los muslos que ya portaban las primeras marcas rojizas hechas por los dedos fuertes del alfa.  
  
Los ojos de Ushijima en ningún momento se movieron de la perfecta escena que tenía frente a él. El alfa se encontraba absorto en la belleza de su esposo, quien a pesar de hallarse hecho un desastre con la piel enrojecida, los pezones inflamados y el rostro lleno de lágrimas, saliva y sudor, se veía simplemente hermoso ante sus ojos. Oikawa tenía los párpados cerrados, así que no podía notar la admiración y el amor intenso reflejados en la mirada de su esposo, aunque seguramente le hubiera reñido por eso (llevaban varios años de casados, pero Oikawa aún se ponía nervioso de vez en cuando ante la penetrante mirada de su alfa).  
  
—Hermoso. Eres tan hermoso, mi omega —dijo Ushijima con ciertos matices de afecto en sus palabras, mirando fijamente el abdomen abultado de su omega que parecía rebotar a cada embestida ejercida—. Eres mío, justo como el perfecto cachorro que llevas en tu vientre.  
  
El castaño abrió los ojos de repente, sintiendo su rostro calentarse (más) a causa de las palabras vergonzosas de su amado. Soltó un quejido ahogado, pero sus labios terminaron por formar una pequeña sonrisa enternecida similar a la que se dibujó en su boca cuando escuchó a Ushijima darle los buenos días esa mañana.  
  
  
—Soy tuyo, Wakatoshi —confirmó totalmente convencido, conectando su mirada con la de su esposo—. Todo tuyo.   
  
Sus manos descendieron a su propio abdomen, posicionándose sobre este como para protegerlo de algún peligro potencial.  De inmediato comenzó a acariciar la marcada curva de su cuerpo, tratando de mantener su respiración controlada conforme iba sintiendo que se acercaba más a su clímax.  
  
Ushijima lanzó un bufido y sus labios enseguida se extendieron en una discreta sonrisa sincera, sus ojos curvándose ligeramente para acompañar el gesto de felicidad. Sin decir nada más, rodeó el miembro de su omega y empezó a masturbarle al instante, siguiendo un ritmo similar al de sus caderas al azotarse contra el trasero del castaño.  
  
Un calor muy potente se apoderó de Oikawa no mucho después, haciéndole temblar por enésima vez en el día y desatando una serie de deliciosas descargas eléctricas y otras sensaciones placenteras por todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente dejó salir su caliente esencia de su pequeño miembro de omega.   
  
Varios espasmos recorrieron las paredes internas del más bajo cuando este alcanzó el orgasmo, estrechando aún más la cavidad alrededor del grueso falo del alfa. Oikawa apretó sus glúteos y levantó su pelvis de forma casi instintiva, presintiendo que el nudo de su esposo estaba a punto de formarse en su abusado interior.  
  
—Dámelo, alfa —pidió apenas en un hilo de voz, manteniendo sus caderas en alto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—. Dame tu nudo, lléname. Lléname otra vez, necesito más de tus bebés aquí.   
  
Las fuertes contracciones y las palabras sugestivas del omega bastaron para que Ushijima por fin llegara también al límite, deteniéndose en el justo instante en que sintió su nudo aferrándose a la entrada hinchada de su omega a la vez que su semen caliente brotaba a montones en el interior impropio. El alfa emitió un gruñido bastante alto y ronco, viéndose obligado a mantenerse estático en tanto que su nudo disminuía y su esencia dejaba de fluir en la cavidad estrecha del castaño.   
  
—Ahh, Wakatoshi... —Gimió extasiado el omega, cerrando sus piernas temblorosas alrededor de las caderas ajenas para evitar que Ushijima se separara antes de tiempo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos firmemente selladas sobre su aumentado abdomen—. Tu nudo es tan grande...   
  
—Lo siento.   
  
—Me encanta. —Oikawa se estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación del semen caliente llenando su interior mientras el grueso nudo del alfa se aferraba fuertemente a su entrada—. Me encanta tenerte adentro. No tienes una maldita idea de cuánto me gusta.   
  
Ushijima se tensó, sintiendo una nueva pulsación en su hombría que poco a poco iba quedándose flácida en la cavidad ajena.  Si bien Ushijima era el más reservado de los dos cuando se trataba de sexo, no era un secreto para nadie al alfa le fascinaba escuchar las palabras sucias de su omega durante los momentos de intimidad.

Para cuando el nudo de Ushijima se deshizo por completo, las bocas de ambos se encontraban unidas nuevamente, compartiendo besos suaves y otros más largos y profundos, sin llegar a caer en excesos.

—¿Aún tienes que ir al trabajo? —Preguntó el omega de pronto, emitiendo un suspiro corto gracias a las caricias que el alfa repartía sobre su vientre. Notó que la expresión relajada de Ushijima dio un drástico cambio de un segundo a otro, reflejando ahora algo muy parecido al pánico (aunque cualquier otra persona probablemente no lo hubiese identificado en el eterno semblante inexpresivo de su esposo).

—Sí. Ya debería irme.

—Mhhh —murmuró el omega con los labios apretados. Resultaba bastante obvio que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba—. Bueno. Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer, tú sabes.

—Está bien.

Ushijima salió del interior de Oikawa con todo el cuidado posible, pero el omega nada pudo hacer para contener el chillido suave que escapó de sus labios ante la súbita pérdida.

—Lo siento, ¿te lastimé? ¿Fui demasiado rudo?

 Oikawa lanzó un bufido un tanto burlón y aprovechó la reducida distancia que les separaba para darle un último beso en los labios a su esposo.

—Estoy bien. No me voy a romper, ¿ok? Deja de preocuparte tanto por eso.

—El médico dijo que...

—Sí, sí. El médico dijo que debo cuidarme más o pondré en riesgo al bebé. Ya lo sé. Lo escucho todo el tiempo en el hospital, créeme —respondió el castaño casi canturreando de mala gana, harto de escuchar lo mismo de siempre—.  Yo sé lo que hago, Waka-chan. Confía en mí, ¿sí? Te doy mi palabra de que cuidaré más al bebé de ahora en adelante, pero por favor deja de tratarme como si fuera lo más frágil que existe, ¿ok? Porque no lo soy. Lo sabes bien.

Los ojos del alfa se entornaron por un segundo, mas no tardó en asentir ante la firmeza de las palabras y la mirada de Oikawa. Con la misma precaución de antes, Ushijima se inclinó para depositar un beso fugaz en los labios al armador y enseguida se movió para besarle también el abdomen, justo por encima de la parte más prominente (y donde Oikawa casualmente tenía un pequeño lunar que a Ushijima siempre le pareció adorable).   

—Te amo. Los amo a los dos —pronunció el alfa con su característico tono grave y fuerte, sin titubeos ni indicio alguno de vergüenza—. No podría soportar que algo malo te pasara a ti o a nuestro hijo.  

Oikawa arrugó su entrecejo y sintió su rostro comenzar a arder de inmediato. Realmente le sorprendía lo franco y estúpidamente cursi (a su modo) que su esposo podía llegar a ser.

—Ugh. Eres tan desagradable —contestó tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía, ganándose una expresión confundida de parte del alfa. Los labios de Oikawa no tardaron en extenderse en una sonrisa amplia, una que reflejaba gran parte de todo lo que sentía en ese momento por su amado esposo. —Pero así te amo. Te amamos, mejor dicho.

 El omega tomó la mano de su esposo y la entrelazó con la suya sobre su propio abdomen desnudo, permitiendo que el alfa sintiera el tranquilo subir y bajar del sitio donde el bebé de ambos se hallaba descansando.

—Creo que al bebé le agradas un poco.

Esta vez, fue el turno de sonreír de Ushijima.  
  
  
  
Esa mañana, Ushijima se perdió una importante reunión de negocios, pero eso no le causó gran molestia, a diferencia de Tooru que se pasó todo el desayuno quejándose de sus panqueques fríos ( _"¡Todo es tu culpa, Ushiwaka-chan!"_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre, los comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos y me motivan a escribir más. <3 
> 
> Hace unos días se me ocurrió una idea buenísima para un fanfic OiKage, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que no se me quiten las ganas de hacerlo para cuando mis obligaciones dejen de patearme el trasero. <|3 
> 
> PD: Probablemente escriba un capítulo más sobre esta línea argumental (omegaverse!ushioi), pero no prometo nada. uwu ¿?
> 
> Nos vemosss. <3


End file.
